


To Bring You Home

by dazedastrophile



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Car Accidents, Feeling each other's pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, me completely neglecting the smut aspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can feel the pain that your soulmate is feeling.TK is at home when Carlos is out and feels an unbearable sense of pain that almost causes him to stop breathing. He then realises that Carlos’ life is in danger and he is feeling every ounce of it.For Tarlos Week Day 5: "I thought I lost you"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	To Bring You Home

TK’s in the kitchen getting a glass of water when the pain in his chest begins. It starts out as a sort of uncomfortable twinge and he doesn’t really think anything of it. It isn’t until he’s walking into the living room when that pain grows into an unbearable stabbing pain. He gasps loudly, the glass in his hand shattering to the ground beside him as he falls hard to his knees. Tears prick at his eyes, his heart hammers against his ribcage, and his hands bleed from broken pieces of glass. His breathing begins to falter then and suddenly it feels as though he is suffocating, like his entire body is being crushed. His limbs begin to shake as his body unwillingly begins to shut down from the pain. 

It’s at that moment when he realises, with pure horror, exactly what was happening. This wasn’t his pain. This was something much deeper and more heartbreaking than that. This was Carlos’ pain. TK didn’t understand, his boyfriend had just gone out for groceries, it was an innocent and mindless task. TK manages to pull himself up onto unsteady legs and stumbles his way over to the couch where his phone lay. He’s barely able to catch himself before another bout of pain comes and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. He attempts to grab his phone three times before he is able to and with shaking fingers, he dials Carlos’ number. It rings in his ear, once, twice, three times -

Dread begins to sink its teeth into him, his stomach now turning with sickness. “Come on, Carlos.” He mumbled through gritted teeth, the pain tearing him apart. “Pick up, please.” 

Four times. Five.

_Hello, you’ve reached Carlos Reyes. I am not available at the moment but please leave a message and I will call you back as soon as I can. Thank you._

Tears fell from TK’s eyes as he hung up the phone, leaning his pounding head against the back of the couch. Then suddenly, as if a switch had been turned off, the pain lessened, the crushing feeling slowly disappearing until he was left with only an ache. He gasped as the invisible hand released from his throat and air finally returning to his lungs. He put a hand onto his chest, to feel his own heart thrumming underneath his skin. But despite the pain simmering away, he couldn’t help but to feel an unbearable sense of panic and dread flooding through him in replacement of it. He had been told about soulmates long enough to know that it was bad to feel the pain, but it was worse when that pain disappeared. 

From beside him, his phone began vibrating and he was quick to grab it, answering it without even looking at who was calling. “Carlos?” He said, his voice panicked and hoarse.

“TK?” A voice said, but it wasn’t Carlos’. It was his father’s. “TK, it’s Carlos. He was in an accident. We were called to it. He’s on his way to the hospital.”

More tears fell. “I felt it.” He whimpered. This couldn’t be happening. Not to Carlos. “Is he okay?”

“I’m on my way to pick you up. Just hang tight, TK. It’ll be okay.” 

TK didn’t miss his father, neglecting to answer the question but he nodded anyway despite his father not being able to see him. He nodded despite having no hope that those words were even close to being true. 

\--

“Here you go, honey.” 

TK looked up at the glass of water that Grace held out to him. He slowly took it, giving her a small sliver of a smile. She returned her own, sweet and warm before she took up her place beside Judd. TK took a small sip of the water, the cool liquid soothing his throat. He took a deep shaky breath, the ache now all over his body as if bruises were forming on his skin, as if he was the one that was in a car accident. But while Carlos’ life was desperately trying to be saved, TK could only feel his pain. Suddenly TK was hit by the sudden and overwhelming fear that this would be the last thing he would ever feel for Carlos. That he would never be able to feel his love or happiness ever again. 

TK closed his eyes, trying to hold tears back and pictured Carlos; his smile, his brown eyes, everything that TK hopes that he’ll have the chance to see again. He jumped slightly as a hand squeezed his shoulder and he didn’t know who it belonged to and he didn’t care to look. 

“The family of Carlos Reyes?” 

TK snapped his eyes open at the sound of Carlos’ name and he was up and out of his chair, ignoring the burn of his limbs. The 126, his family, encircled him, offering their support. TK held his breath as the doctor finally spoke. 

“He has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a concussion and some bruising. It looks like he is going to be just alright, just needs some rest. All in all, he’s very lucky to be alive.” 

TK nearly sobbed in relief. Alive. Despite everything that he had been put through, every ounce of pain his body had been feeling, Carlos was alive. 

He swallowed hard before he spoke. “Can I see him?” 

“He’s asleep right now but you’re more than welcome to sit with him. Just try to keep the people to a minimum, we don’t want to overwhelm him. He’s in room 242.” 

“Thank you.” TK whispered. The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile before he turned away. 

TK didn’t wait for anyone to speak before he was slowly moving down the hallway, counting the room numbers until he came to 242. He braced himself before he stepped over the threshold and into the room. At first glance, Carlos just looked like he was simply in a peaceful slumber. However, as TK got closer, his injuries became more apparent. He had one very large gash on his forehead that had been closed with stitches. His right arm, rested against his chest, was in a cast and the rest of his visible skin was littered with dark bruises.

TK suddenly wished he could take every single ounce of Carlos’ pain so he wouldn’t have to feel anything when he woke up. TK moved to sit in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Carlos’ non-injured hand. Almost instantly, Carlos’ grip tightened around his hand and a groan was escaping his slightly parted lips. 

“Carlos?” TK whispered, as if his name was the only word he knew. It took a moment before Carlos’ eyes fluttered open and another moment before they fell upon TK.

“Hey you.” Carlos mumbled, his voice hoarse. 

TK forced himself to smile, relieved to see the warm brown gaze. “Hi.” He whispered, running his thumb over Carlos’ hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got hit by a car.” Carlos joked. 

TK gave him a deadpanned look. “That’s not funny.” 

Carlos chuckled before it fell into a cough. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re okay.” TK whispered. 

Carlos squeezed his hand. “How are you?” 

He shook his head. “Carlos, seriously? You do not need to worry about me.” 

“Sweetheart,” Carlos whispered. “How bad was it?” 

TK shrugged. He could try to play it off and act tough but he knew he would never successfully be able to do that with Carlos. He would see right through him. 

“It was pretty bad.” TK admitted. “I couldn’t breathe and it felt like I was being crushed.” 

“That sounds awful, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Please, this is not your fault.” TK said softly. 

“I know but I -” Carlos shook his head. “You were all alone.” 

“So were you and I was so scared for you, Carlos. I didn’t even think about myself. All I could think of was that you were by yourself and that you were in pain. **I thought I lost you.** ” 

“You didn’t though. I’m right here and I’m okay.” Carlos assured him. “The hurt will go away.”

“I wish I could take it all from you.” TK whispered, staring down at their connected hands.

“Of course you do, you’re TK Strand. You always want to sacrifice yourself for others. It’s just who you are and it’s a quality that I will always love you for. But I would never allow you to do that, even if it was an option. We can overcome it together, like we are meant to. We’re a team, remember? That’s why we’re soulmates.” 

TK smiled. He couldn’t help it. It was a gift that Carlos Reyes had. Always being able to make him smile and always being able to make him feel okay in even the worse situations. “I am so glad you are okay, Carlos.” 

“So am I. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t ever get to see those beautiful green eyes or that smile again. Or if I didn’t get to tell you just how much I love you.” 

“I love you too.” TK whispered. “I’ll love you until I can’t breathe anymore.” 

Carlos grinned and tried leaning down but winced, hissing in pain as his body rejected the movement. TK hushed him before he stood up and moved to sit next to Carlos on the bed. His smile grew and he leaned over to place his lips gently to TK’s. The kiss was unbearably soft and only lasted a few seconds before Carlos broke it, placing his forehead against TK’s. 

“You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, TK Strand.” 

TK felt more tears well up, he was afraid that he would be out of them by the end of the day. “You’re pretty great yourself.” TK whispered, the space between them so small and intimate. 

Carlos leaned in to kiss him again. It grew more this time and TK brought his hands up to the back of Carlos’ head, tangling his fingers in the wayward curls. Before things could carry any further, a knock at the door was bringing them back apart. When they turned towards it, TK saw Judd and Grace in the doorway and he caught glimpses of the rest of the crew standing behind them. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Grace said, a knowing twinkle in her eye. From beside her, Judd shook his head before mouthing ‘no, we’re not.’ Carlos chuckled at the action. “We just wanted to see how you are doing.” 

Carlos grabbed TK’s hand, intertwining their fingers and laid his head down onto TK’s shoulder. Being this close to one another almost getting rid of the pain in its entirety. Carlos then glanced around the room where so many people who cared about them stood and it was almost too much. TK felt him take a deep breath, and watched as his own tears came to his eyes. “I think I’m going to be just okay.” 

And here with each other, here with their second family, TK was sure they would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only ended up writing the first half of the prompt because trust me when I say you do not want to see sexy writing of any kind coming from me. I hope you like this all the same though! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! It is greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave a kudo/comment and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Start A Riot" by BANNERS


End file.
